


a grain of salt.

by hoshicedtea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and junhoon, and soonwoo, and wonhui, both are really insecure, can you tell i love 96z, dense mfs, i don't know what else to put, i hate angst so this is what you get, jihoon's an overthinker, maybe a bit of soonhoon, ok maybe a bit of angst, they're both in denial, wonwoo is an overthinker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshicedtea/pseuds/hoshicedtea
Summary: jihoon likes to think ahead -- analyzing every possible outcome before they even get a chance to happen -- much like a chess player would while assessing his board.wonwoo is pretty straight-forward, he thinks. how hard would it be to read such a quiet, concise, straight-a student with who he seems to have far too much in common than he'd like to admit ?it seems like he'll have to learn the hard way.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 4





	a grain of salt.

hello !

in lieu of the fact that i am an avid rarepair / jihoon x ot13 shipper, i have decided to feed into my desires and write a decently-long wonhoon fic that i've been dying to write since,, last night. i must warn you though -- chapters will most probably be few and far between; i am pretty known to ghost stories. XD. i hope that you guys will enjoy this ( those of you who will stick around and read it, at least ) and i take criticism pretty well, so don't be afraid to dm me on twitter ( @hoshicedtea_ ) or leave a comment of advice !

p.s. my writing isn't that great so :DD. this is just a comfort fic for myself, so i'd rather not stress about it that much uwu. enough talking tho, happy reading !


End file.
